Cool It
by Ilovenotyou
Summary: Sometimes Ariana can be so seductive she gets Liz in trouble.


**R&R Loveys**

* * *

Liz grabbed Ariana's waist, from behind and smiled in the crook of her girlfriend's neck. They stood in the hallway of Liz's house. No one would be home for a while and Liz wanted nothing to curl up against her girlfriend and watch a movie. But Ariana wasn't having it. Ariana was just a big bouncing ball of energy today.

"Ariana, why don't we." Liz paused, bring her hands to Ariana's stomach and slipping under her shirt. "Go down stairs and curl up and watched a movie." Liz kissed her girlfriend's neck tenderly. Ariana giggled and turned to face her girlfriend. Ariana moved on to her toes and wrapped her skinny tan arms around her pale girlfriend's neck.

She pressed a light kiss to Liz's mouth. "If you want me to watch the movie… you have to catch me." Like the child Ariana is, she ran away from Liz and up the stairs a giggling mess.

Liz sighed "Ariana" She groaned and chased her upstairs. Ariana, a giggling, mess didn't realize that she had nowhere to go once she reached the end of the hallway. With her playfully angry girlfriend getting closer she ran into the first room she saw. It was royal blue and had baseball posters hanging all over, obviously George's. Seconds later Liz came crashing and pulled Ariana down landing hard on the bed.

Ariana squealed when Liz dug her fingers in her sides. Screaming she tickled Liz back, who absolutely hated being tickled. Ariana straddled Liz's lap and continued digging in to her sides. Liz thrashed wildly under her girlfriend.

"Stop" she panted "Ariana please, stop." Finale the tickling seized. Liz's chest was still heaving and her hair was in her face. Through strands of sun kissed brown locks, Ariana could see those ferocious blue eyes. Ariana smiled and kissed her.

As annoyed as Liz was, she melted against Ari's plump lips. Ariana's wandering hands roamed up the sides of Liz's hips as she pushed her lips hard against Liz's. As she slipped her tongue in her girlfriends lips Liz began to stroke Ariana's smooth little stomach her nails occasionally scratching her lightly making Ari's hips involuntarily grind Liz. Ari broke the kiss and giggled at Liz.

"What?" Liz asked her breathlessly.

Ariana just shook her head and kissed her neck. She bit down lightly on and then kissed her way up to Liz's ear. She bit the lobe of her ear and nibbled on it lightly, then kissed behind it and sucked on it leaving a faint bruise. Liz let out a big sigh that had been expanding in her chest. Whenever they did this Liz's face would turn a deep shade of pink since she'd always hold her breath. She was always embarrassed but the noises she made, Ari found it adorable. And she made it her goal to tease and pleasure her until she couldn't control her noises.

Ari started grinding Liz purposefully. Liz could feel herself get wetter as Ariana rubbed herself against her crotch. Ariana pulled off Liz's shirt and kissed all over her chest. Ari moved to unclasp Liz's bra and her big breast poured out of its captivity. Ariana, flicked her thumb over a hardened nipple. Liz whimpered lowly and Ariana took one of her pink nipples into her mouth. Liz hips rolled against Ariana's as she moaned out her name.

"Fuck." She hissed as Ariana bit down slowly on the hard bud. Ariana pinched the other and rolled it in between her fingers.

"You are so beautiful," Ariana whispered against her nipple. Then she kissed down Liz's pale stomach. Ari pushed up Liz's skirt and slid her panties down to her ankles. Ariana looked at Liz's center, leaning down to kiss her clit. Liz's hips twitched and she let out a big groan. Ariana smirked, and rubbed the inside of her lips to a slow rhythm. Her finger getting soaked in Liz's wetness. Liz's tilted her head to the side and held the sheets as Ariana pushed two fingers inside of Liz's sensitive hole.

"Shit…" Liz's whispered. Liz's breath hitched and the room felt like it was trying to pressure cook her. Ariana added a third finger and Liz couldn't control the strangled moan that came out of her. She felt the pressure building inside of her as Ariana's hands quickened their pace.

"Fuck Ariana, fuck…" Liz cried out as got closer in closer.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" A deeper voice echoed.

Ariana screamed and fell off the bed, And Liz quickly tried to cover herself with a pillow. Liz cursed herself for letting Ariana seduce her, especially on George's bed.

"NOT WITH MY PILLOW." George whined. George ran out of the room and down the stairs.

The room was quiet, not one of use dared to speak or even move. Both still and in shock, all Liz could hear was Ari's deep breathing.

Liz finally moved from the bed, and started redressing herself.

"I, I oughta go talk to him… to uh," Liz began.

"Yeah, I, uh… should I come with?" Ari stutterd,

"No. I, I think I can handle this one…um… why don't you go and wait in my room?" Liz spoke

"Um, yeah okay," Ariana muttered and walked off to Liz's room.

Liz took a deep breath. "Fuck," she whispered, completely unsure of how to handle what just happened. She walked down stairs, to find George on the couch eyes completely glued to the TV, not daring to flick his eyes towards his sister. Who could blame him?

"George… can we talk?"

George didn't move. Liz sighed "George please?" She sat next to her brother and he quickly moved to the other end of the couch.

"George." She reached out to touch and he jumped up and away from her."

"Did you wash your hands? Go wash your hands."

Liz sighed and got up to go to the sink.

"With soap." He ordered and Liz sighed and lathered up her hands.

After rinsing and drying she walked back to George.

"Please talk to me?" Liz sighed. "George, I know, what you saw must be uncomfortable, because well I am your sister, and I know Ariana is like a sister to you as well, and to see us being… intimate."

"Liz, please stop." George begged, avoiding Liz's eyes.

"George, please."

"No, I don't want to talk about this."

"You know you can look at me.'"

George looked down at the floor, "I don't mind that you like girls, that's cool with me, but with Ariana and in my bed?" George grumbled.

"George, I am so sorry." Liz whispered, "We got out of hand. That should never happened."

"Yeah, whatever, just wash my sheets" George muttered, still avoiding Liz's eyes.

"George, what is it? Why won't you look at me, there is something else."

"Nothing, just go back to fucking Ariana."

"Hey!"

George moved away from his sister.

Liz sighed "George, is this about that little crush you used to have on Ari?"

"I don't have a crush on Ariana." George grumbled.

"George, look I'm sorry." She forced her brother into a hug. He didn't hug back, but he didn't push her away so it's was start. "Look I get that it must suck having you older sister take a girl away from you, but there are other girls. Girls who like boys, and will like you."

"Liz I don't need your help getting girls." He smirked.

Liz laughed and punched her brother's arm. "Cool it."

* * *

**heheheheh i think I am going to write a bunch of Eliana/Cade drabbles, I might just put them on the end of this with different chapters or I might make a whole new story R&R and I should be updating my bade fanfics soon**


End file.
